The development of photoelectricity and semiconductor technology has led to a booming of Flat Panel Display. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) in numerals Flat Panel Displays has been applied in various aspects of production and living for its favorable characteristics such as high efficiency in space utilization, low power consumption, radiationless and low electromagnetic interference etc.
The liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module to provide uniform area light source to the liquid crystal panel. In the liquid crystal panel, a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology is usually used to make agate driver produced on an array substrate such that gate lines can be scanned and driven progressively.
In the GOA technology, a Printed Circuit Board Assembly (PCBA) is generally used to provide various signals to the gate driver. For example, in general, PCBA may include a Timing Controller (TCON) and a level shifter formed thereon. TCOM generates a start signal (STV), a clock signal (CLK) and the like to the level shifter, and then the level shifter performs a boosting operation on the received signal, in order to scan and drive the gate lines (as well as a thin film transistors TFT connected to the gate lines) progressively.
For the sake of implementation of scanning and driving the gate lines line-by-line, at least four clock signals are required to be provided to the gate driver. The more the clock signals required by the gate driver are, the more the pins required by TCON and the level shifter are, this would cause packages of the TCON and the level shifter get larger, thereby the package cost increases. Meanwhile, due to the increasing of the pins, which leads to an increase on routing, thus a size of the PCBA may get larger, and the cost of PCBA increases.